


Meet the Zhongs

by puppycat998



Series: NCT Percy Jackson universe [9]
Category: NCT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oops, beginning of a quest i forgot to write, fake relationship?, included wanna one bc why not, little dumb, pj universe, still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: “Shut up Yanan! Jisung isn’t my boyfriend!”“Then why are you guys both here?!” yelled back the taller blond.There was a long pause and a few murmurs coming from the room where the shadow boy (Jisung?) and Chenle somehow was now. “Nevermind! He is my boyfriend!”





	Meet the Zhongs

“I'm heading out!” 

 

“Be back for dinner! Chenle is coming home today!” yelled back Guanlin’s mother.  _ Shit. _ Guanlin forgot about his older brother coming home. It wasn’t often the basketball captain forgot about important details like this, but when he did, it always ended up in disaster. Guanlin already knew he was going to end up in trouble.

 

In a last minute decision, Guanlin back tracked and ran to his room that he shared with his twin brother. Maybe he could convince him to get their mom off his back...“Seonho, I'm heading out today and…”

 

Seonho looked at his brother and laughed. “No way, bro.”

 

“I haven't even asked!” Guanlin wasn’t surprised that Seonho  _ already  _ declined. It was a typical sibling thing to do, after all.

 

“Last time I covered for you we both got in trouble.” Last time, Guanlin escaped home without his parents knowing. This time was different. He actually  _ told  _ them he was leaving this time and warned them a day and a half in advance that he probably would be spending the night. It was only an hour after telling them when mom got a phone call from a random gas station (it was Chenle, as he couldn’t have a phone for some reason), telling them he was coming home tomorrow. Now the tomorrow was today. And Guanlin’s plans hadn’t changed.

 

“But-”

 

“Nope. You should have asked Minghao.” Minghao was their older brother and would have told on Guanlin right away. He's a brat that way. Then again, he was the younger brother and could have gotten away with it. But too late to try.

 

Guanlin nervously laughed. “Mom would never let me leave. And Jihoon has been wanting to take me to the fair for a month. It closes tomorrow.”

 

“Not my problem.” Seonho began playing with his phone, clearly wanting to talk to other people that weren't his annoying brother.  _ Probably Minhyun. _ Guanlin groaned, as he really needed Seonho to cover for him. “You could have invited Jihoon over, like how Minghao invited his boyfriend.”

 

Guanlin pondered a moment. “But Jun's Chinese.”

 

“And?”

 

“They all know and love him. I don't know how they'll respond to Jihoon. I never told them I had a boyfriend. And I really wanted to go on the ferris wheel.” Guanlin's face was pinkening. 

 

“Deal with mom’s wrath then.” Seonho didn’t even look up from his phone.

 

“But you’re my bro! You’re supposed to help me!”

 

“You didn’t help me when I wanted to hang out with Minhyun during finals week.”

 

“Well no duh, you needed to study.” Seonho looked up from his phone and Guanlin realized what he actually meant with that statement. “Fair point.” Guanlin looked at his phone for the time, but got slightly distracted looking at the cute selfie of Jihoon and himself that he put as the background. Once he actually saw the time, Guanlin’s eyes grew big. “Shit! I have to go! Please cover for me, I'll buy you anything you want!” It was the last resort to saving his skin.

 

“Oh, tempting. But I'll pass. Minhyun already promised me ice cream.”

 

Guanlin glared at his brother for a second longer and then dashed out of the house. He had a date to catch. And he never liked to keep Jihoon waiting.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

They met in front of the cafe where Jihoon had asked out Guanlin. Guanlin had stopped about 100 yards before to comb through his hair and at least look a bit more presentable. He didn’t want to seem all sweaty for his boyfriend of 4 months.

 

It was 50 feet away when Guanlin saw Jihoon standing there, looking absolutely stunning as always. Jihoon was wearing a giant pink sweater, jeans, and white high tops. It was a simple look to others, but Guanlin just found the sight endearing. The sweater made Jihoon look really small and cute, with sweater paws and the end being at his mid-thigh. It only took a moment for Guanlin to realize that it was his sweater that he  _ lost  _ a month and a half ago. But it looked too cute on the shorter boy for Guanlin to ever want to ask for it back.

 

“Ji, baby, sorry I’m late.” Jihoon looked up from his phone to look at his boyfriend. Guanlin knew the date was casual, so he wore a white shirt over black skinny jeans and his favorite red converse. His blue and red jacket was currently in his hands, as he had no time to actually put it on.

 

“Hey, Lin.” Jihoon put his phone in his pocket. “Looking handsome, I see.”

 

Guanlin blushed. No matter how many times Jihoon complimented him, Guanlin always turned into a pile of mush. “My sweater makes you so small and cute.”

 

Jihoon laughed as he blushed. “Of course you caught on. Though, I might need to give it back soon; it doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

 

Guanlin laughed as Jihoon took his hand. It just felt right to be holding the smaller hand. The fair was a few blocks away and they needed to get going. The couple was casually talking about everything and nothing when the topic was led back to why Guanlin was running late.

 

“Why were you running?” Jihoon asked. Guanlin already knew he was going to end up telling him.

 

“Oh you saw that?” Jihoon nodded and commented on how it was strange that he all of a sudden stopped running right before the cafe. “Ah… my mom and brother slowed me down.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Chenle is coming home tonight and she wanted me there.”

 

“Should we- should we postpone then? If she really-” Jihoon’s face was becoming sad, as he didn’t want their date to end before it began.

 

“No no no! I asked Seonho to cover for me.”

 

Jihoon breathed a sigh of relief. “And he is?”

 

“No, of course not.” Jihoon froze. He knew that Guanlin being here with him meant he was going to get in a lot of trouble.

 

“Lin… are you sure?” Jihoon was the student body vice president at their school and knew the importance of following rules and instructions.

 

“Of course! What could go wrong?” Guanlin pulled along Jihoon as he smiled at him.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

Apparently a lot can go wrong. First, was the long line at every freakin’ ride. Second, was no matter how hard both of them tried to win a stuffed animal, they both failed. Third, was the first phone call from Seonho, which Guanlin ignored promptly to kiss Jihoon on the cheek, and told him there was nothing wrong. Forth, Jihoon dropped his ice cream,  _ twice.  _ Fifth, was the man trying to hit on Jihoon when Guanlin was away for a second, trying to replace the ice cream. Sixth, was the broken nose the guy received. Seventh, was the second call from Seonho, who Guanlin made the mistake of answering and told him mom wanted him home  _ now. _ Eighth, was getting kicked out of the fair, as the broken nose guy reported them. And finally, ninth was Guanlin’s mom calling.

 

“Hey, mom.” Guanlin nervously answered the call.

 

“Don’t you  _ hey mom  _ me young man. Where are you?”

 

“The county fair…” Jihoon couldn’t understand what was being said, but saw the tension on Guanlin’s face. He brought their enclosed hands up to his mouth to kiss them. Guanlin smiled a little at the action.

 

“With who and doing what?” Guanlin opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off. “Nevermind, that doesn’t matter. Get your ass back home. Chenle is here.”

 

Guanlin noticeably shivered, causing Jihoon to whisper comforting words into his unoccupied ear. He wasn’t getting out of this one. “I’ll be home soon then…”

 

Guanlin was about to hang up when his mother spoke again. “Lin, put me on the phone with your  _ friend. _ ”

 

Guanlin’s face morphed into fear as it grew a nice shade of red. He took the phone from his ear to speak to Jihoon. “She wants- no, asked to speak to you.” Jihoon looked at him surprised, but took the phone nonetheless.

 

“Hello, Guanlin’s mother.” Jihoon answered the phone very respectfully. This caused a giggle to slip through Guanlin’s lips. Jihoon lightly punched Guanlin’s shoulder before focusing back to the conversation.

 

“Hello, Guanlin’s  _ friend.  _ I’m Mrs. Zhong,” was Guanlin’s mother’s sarcastic response. “I’m sorry to be stealing my son back, but you are welcome to come to dinner here.”

 

Jihoon took the phone from his face and whispered what she said to Guanlin. Guanlin shook his head no, but Jihoon actually wanted to meet the family of Guanlin’s for awhile. “That would mean you wouldn’t be stealing him from me, mam.”

 

“That is true. We would love to have you.”

 

Jihoon nodded his head in agreement before realizing it was a phone call. “I couldn’t say no. Plan for one extra!” Guanlin heard what Jihoon had said and paled. He really hoped this day would get better. But now, it only got worse.

 

“Oh this is great!” Mrs. Zhong must have been speaking to someone on the otherside, as her voice was muffled when she spoke again. “Honey! Place another bowl on the table!” A very distant  _ okay!  _ was heard before she returned to end the call with Jihoon.

 

“Guess our date can continue.” Jihoon said with a smile. Guanlin just wished it would continue with them alone.

 

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Jihoon just smiled even more.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

“Lin-lin! You’re home!” Guanlin was instantly attacked by his older brother, Chenle, who he hadn’t seen in over a month. Jihoon, who was holding Guanlin’s hand, let go and took a step back. “And you must be Jihoon. Lin-lin always talked about you.”

 

Guanlin pushed out of the hug and Jihoon saw he was blushing. Jihoon thought it was super cute that his boyfriend talked about him. “Chenle…”

 

“Yep! That’s me!” Just as he was going to shake his hand, another boy appeared from thin air. Or the shadow. Whatever it was freaked Jihoon out. Guanlin, on the other hand, saw nothing weird about it. Jihoon took his hand back before the shadow boy could do anything. He also took a step back, where Guanlin was standing, to whisper what was going on.

 

The shadow boy whispered in Chenle’s ear something and turned to go sit down in the living room. Chenle’s face became concerned, but didn’t follow the other boy.

 

The saving grace was their mother. “Oh! You must be the boy I spoke over the phone.”

 

Jihoon was glad that the tension was lessened. “Yep, I’m Jihoon, Guanlin’s boyfriend.”

 

A voice popped out from another room. Jihoon assumed it was the kitchen. Mrs. Zhong shook his hand once and politely went back into the room she came from. “Guanlin also got a boyfriend? First it is Chenle, now Guanlin… Next you’ll tell me it’s Seonho.” Guanlin’s face was beyond embarrassed.

 

“Shut up Yanan! Jisung isn’t my boyfriend!”

 

“Then why are you guys both here?!” yelled back the taller blond.

 

There was a long pause and a few murmurs coming from the room where the shadow boy (Jisung?) and Chenle somehow was now. “Nevermind! He  _ is  _ my boyfriend!”

 

The entire house laughed. Chenle was one special boy… Yanan turned back towards the front room. “Lin-lin, please tell me you aren’t in denial.”

 

Guanlin shook his head. “No. We’ve been dating for four months.”

 

Another face popped into the conversation. Actually, scratch that. It was two faces from the same room. Probably a bedroom. “Four months? That’s half of how long I’ve been with Jun!”

 

Jihoon knew Guanlin had a lot of siblings, but taking them all in at once was confusing. By now, Guanlin had wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s shoulders. For comfort purposes. “Hi Jihoon! Now who is Lin-lin dating?”

 

Minghao and Jun had actually entered the front room, unlike Yanan who still only had his head sticking out of the doorway. The one who spoke first (the slightly shorter one with a black mullet) Jihoon knew was Minghao. He had often come over in the past few months to study with Guanlin. Jihoon often spoke with Jun and Minghao when Guanlin was taking forever finishing up his chores.

 

“Are you an idiot?”

 

“Maybe, but I’m your idiot.” Jun looked lovingly at his boyfriend. Minghao sighed, but kissed him lightly, anyways.

 

“You guys are all idiots.” The final sibling had entered the conversation. He was technically the youngest (Guanlin was a few minutes older), yet he knew the most that went on in the house. Like the fact that Jun had his own apartment and lived alone, but was always here instead (“Free food!” Jun always said when Seonho asked why). Or how Yanan didn’t actually know how to cook and always gave them store-bought items (“Don’t expose me!”) And finally on how Guanlin has been in a relationship for over four months.

 

“And you aren’t? We just want to know who our baby-lin is dating.”

 

“Jihoon.” All of the siblings turned to look at the said boy. Guanlin was still holding him close and could now feel Jihoon grow warm from embarrassment.

 

“What about him?” asked Jun.

 

“That’s who Lin-lin is dating.” The room erupted into a gasp.

 

“Oh my god, it makes sense.”

 

“Awe, so cute.”

 

“The last few months just became clear.”

 

Chenle entered the room with the shadow boy. “How did you guys not know? I knew and I left three months ago.”

 

“Chenle, you aren’t in the clear. We just found out you had a boyfriend.”

 

Chenle’s face first blushed, then paled. He left the room just as quickly as he came in. Guanlin felt Jihoon trying to hold back a laugh. This caused Guanlin to hold him closer and laugh with him.

 

“I guess, we’ll be alright then,” whispered Guanlin to Jihoon.

 

Jihoon smiled and kissed Guanlin’s cheek. “I guess so.”

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

_ Extra: _

 

_ After Chenle and Jisung had to leave for unknown reasons and dinner passed like a breeze, Guanlin and Jihoon were in bed, exhausted from the long day. _

 

_ “I’m confused about one thing,” started Jihoon. _

 

_ “Hmm? And what would that be, baby?” Jihoon blushed a little before continuing. _

 

_ “Why did Jisung appear out of a shadow? It kinda freaked me out.” _

 

_ “Ah well, I don’t know the full story, but Chenle is our half-brother. And he has a weird secret life without all of us.” _

 

_ “But he literally just appeared.” _

 

_ “I don’t know, Ji.” Jihoon frowned from his side of the room. “But my mom once said he was special or something. Like more than normal.” _

 

_ “I wish I could have asked.” Jihoon paused a moment. “Though, why didn’t anyone comment on his beefed up water gun attached to his back?” _

 

_ “What are you talking about? He had a super soaker.” _

 

_ “Oh my god! It was so big and looked hella dangerous.” _

 

_ “I think you’re delirious. He probably had just come from a water park or something. Don’t worry about it, baby.” _

 

_ Jihoon wanted to argue more that was really not just a simple super soaker, but he yawned. “Maybe,” Jihoon yawned again, clearly exhausted from the long day.“Good night, Lin.” _

 

_ “Good night, Ji.” _


End file.
